The Rockstar
by INEEDALIVE
Summary: AU Rockstar Percy gets cheated on by actress Annabeth Chase. Percy ends up going back to New York at a normal highschool where he meets multiple old and new friends. Perisse, Thuke, Jasper, Raco (RachelxNico), and Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Normal Life

**I own nothing in this story but the plot line and maybe a few characters i throw in. Also go check out my other story ****_Betrayed by Those He Loved. _****thanks! Hope you enjoy. Review please.**

"Thank you my fans in Denver. I have one last song. I just finished writing it right before I came on stage. As you know me and the actress, Annabeth Chase, have broken up. So, this is my new song. It's called Wake Up Call. Hope you like it," I said.

(Wake Up Call by Maroon5)

I didn't hear what you were saying.  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me.  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe.

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.

Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now

So don't say a word

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad

I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?

Woah oh ohh

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?

"Thank you, Denver! Good night," I said, as I walked off stage. My name is Percy Jackson. I've just finished my country-wide tour. 3 days before now, I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me, with Ethan Nakamura. But that's the past. I'm heading home to New York to go to a normal school with normal people. The only good thing about it is that my cousins Thalia and Nico will be there.

NEW YORK CITY 12 HOURS LATER

I knocked on my mom's apartment door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Mom, check the peephole before you ask." The door swung open and my mom engulfed me in a hug. "Missed you too," I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Now, go get some rest before school tomorrow," she said to me.

"Wow, you already want me to get ready," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yep! Good luck!" She called back.

GOODE HIGH SCHOOL 6 A.M.

"Thanks for the ride, Paul," I said as i climbed out of his car.

"Any time, Perce," he said to me. "Now go pick up your schedule from your uncle. My dad and his uncles all work at my school. My dad is the swim coach, my uncle Zeus is the principle, and my uncle Hades is the geology teacher.

"Hey, Uncle Zeus," I said as i walked into his office.

"Here is your schedule, Perseus. Also the students expect a little performance at lunch," Zeus said to me.

"Okay, I guess I'll figure out what I'm gonna play when the time comes," I said as I walked out of his office. I ran right into one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She had long brown hair in a pony tail. She had beautiful brown eyes. When I tried to apologize, all that came out was "uhh, uhm, gah!"

"Watch where your going, Idiot!" She said. "Wait, aren't you-" that was all she could get out before I put a hand over her mouth.

"I will take a picture of you and me and autograph it if you don't scream my name."

"I don't want your autograph, Prissy," she said. "I'm Clarisse La Rue and your Prissy Jackson."

"No, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm new here so can you show me around?" I asked her.

"Sure, Prissy. Let me see your schedule. Good you have 6 classes with me. Follow me to first period English," she said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" I called after her, as i started jogging over to catch up.


	2. Notice

Sorry everyone but I won't be updating for a little while. My friend's dad is making me a new PC. Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated. 


End file.
